Celtic Gods
The Celtic gods are History Celtic Gods *'Abandinus', a river god *'Aenghus', god of love and romance *'Airmid', goddess of healing and medicinal plants *'Amaethon', god of agriculture *'Abellio', god of apple trees *'Danu', goddess of wind, wisdom and fertility *'Arawn', god of the otherworld *'Arnemetia', river goddess *'Artio', bear goddess *'Badb', warrior goddess *'Balor', god of death *'Banba', spirit of Ireland *'Belatucadros', god of war and destruction *'Belenus', god of the sun and healing *'Boann', water goddess *'Borvo', god of boiling springs *'Brigid', Goddess of poetry, healing, smithcraft and martial arts *'Barinthus', God of the sea and water *'Camulus', war god *'Carldwen', goddess of corn and protector of poets *'Ceridwen', goddess of magic *'Dagda', God of Life and Death, War, Banquets and Magic *'Damara', goddess of fertility *'Dian Cecht', god of healing *'Dirona', goddess of hot springs and healing *'Debranua', goddess of speed *'Don', mother goddess *'Donn', minor underworld god *'Epona', Horse Goddess of Mares, Gallops and Fertility *'Fea', warrior goddess *'Fuamnach', Goddess of Malicious Jealousy *'Goibhniu', blacksmith god *'Grannus', God of healing, Minerals and Miracle Cures *'Icovellauna', goddess of healing *'Lugh' *Mabon *Mac Ceht, god of eloquence *Macha *Maeve *Maga *Manannan Maclir *Manawydan *Maponos *Math *Matunus *Medb *Merlin *Midir *Mil *Mile *Milesius *Mm *Mongan *'Morrigan' *Morrigu * Nantosueta *Nantosvelta *Nechtan *Nemain *Nemglan *Niamh *Nuada * Oenghus *Ogma *Ogmious *Oisin *Ossian *Pryderi * Pwyll *Rhiannon *Rosmerta *Ruadan * Sadb *Salmon of Knowledge *Setanta *Sheela Na Gig *Sirona *Succellos *Sucellos *Sucellus * Tailtu *Taliesin *Taranis *Teutatis *Tuatha De Dannan *Twrch Tryth *Wogan * XulsigiaeAlaunus (Fin), god of healing and prophecy *Ambisagrus, a god of thunder and lightning *Anextiomarus (Anextlomarus, Anextlomara), a protector god *Ankou, a god of death *Atepomarus, a horse god *Arvernus, a tribal god *Arausio, a god of water *Camalus (Camulus, Camulos), a god of war and sky *Canetonnessis *Cernunnos *Cicolluis *Cimbrianus *'Cissonius' (Cisonius, Cesonius), a god of trade *Cocidius, a god of war *Condatis, a god of the confluences of rivers *Contrebis (Contrebis, Contrebus), a god of a city *Dis Pater (Dispater), a god of the underworld *Esus (Hesus) *Fagus, a god of beech trees *Genii Cucullati, Hooded Spirits *Grannus, a god of healing and mineral springs *Icaunus, a god of a river *Intarabus *Iovantucarus, a protector of youth *Lenus, a healing god *Leucetios (Leucetius), a god of thunder *Lugus, creation and learning *Luxovius (Luxovius), a god of a city's water *'Maponos' (Maponus), a god of youth *Moritasgus, a healing badger god *Mullo *Nemausus, a god worshipped at Nîmes *Nerius *Nodens (Nudens, Nodons), a god of healing, the sea, hunting and dogs *Ogmios *Robor, a god of oak trees *Rudianos, a god of war *Segomo, a god of war *Smertrios (Smertios, Smertrius), a god of war *Sucellos (Sucellus, Sucellos), a god of love and time *Taranis, a god of thunder *Toutatis (Caturix, Teutates), a tribal god *Veteris (Vitiris, Vheteris, Huetiris, Hueteris) *Virotutis *Visucius *Vindonnus, a hunting and healing god *Vinotonus *Vosegus, a god of the Vosges *Abnoab, a goddess of rivers and forests *Adsullata, goddess of the River Savubalabada *Aericura *Agrona, a goddess of war *Ancamna, a water goddess *Andarta, a goddess of war *Andraste, goddess of victory *Arduinna, goddess of the Ardennes Forest *Aufaniae *Arnemetia, a water goddess *Artio, goddess of the bear *Aventia *Aveta, a mother goddess, associated with the fresh-water spring at Trier in what is now Germany *Belisama, lakes and rivers, fire, crafts and light, consort of Belenus *Brigantia *Britannia, originally a personification of the island, later made into a goddess *Camma *Campestres *Clota, patron goddess of the River Clyde *Coventina, goddess of wells and springs *Epona, fertility goddess, protector of horses, donkeys, and mules *Erecura, earth goddess *Icovellauna, a water goddess *Litavis *Mairiae *Nantosuelta, goddess of nature, the earth, fire, and fertility in Gaul *Nemetona *Ritona (Pritona), goddess of fords *Rosmerta, goddess of fertility and abundance *Sabrina, goddess of the River Severn *Senua *Sequana, goddess of the river Seine *Sirona, goddess of healing *Suleviae, a triune version of Sulis *Sulis, a solar nourishing, life-giving goddess and an agent of curses *Tamesisaddas, goddess of the River Thames *Verbeia, goddess of the River Wharfe *Aeron - god of slaughter *Amaethon - god of agriculture *Arawn - king of the otherworld realm of Annwn *Afallach - descendant of Beli Mawr and father of Mabon ap Modron *Beli Mawr - ancestor deity *Bendigeidfran - giant and king of Britain *Culhwch *Dwyfan *Euroswydd *Gofannon *Gwydion *Gwyddno Garanhir *Gwyn ap Nudd *Hafgan *Lleu Llaw Gyffes *Lludd Llaw Eraint *Llŷr *Mabon *Manawydan *Math fab Mathonwy *Myrddin Wyllt *Nisien and Efnysien (twin brothers) *Pryderi *Pwyll *Taliesin *Ysbaddaden Category:Groups Category:Celtic Gods